Silence mal choisi
by selene Magnus
Summary: Le bavardage est un vilain défaut, dit-on. mais le silence engendre bien des désagréments - toute petite histoire, pour me remettre aux publications


**Silence mal choisi**

Après un tel combat, si promptement mené, le Pope ne se contenta pas de donner au jeune Seiya l'armure bien méritée, mais récompensa aussi le professeur. Cette jeune guerrière, dont c'était le premier élève, avait un avenir radieux d'instructeur désormais tout tracé. Mais le Pope voulait encourager les vocations, y compris parmi les femmes chevaliers. Il lui fallait donc faire un exemple, donner une chance et un espoir aux autres instructeurs. Il se résolut donc à lui offrir une occasion extraordinaire pour une femme chevalier. Celle de choisir elle-même son époux, autant dire que bien peu de femmes au sanctuaire avaient eu cet honneur incomparable. Elle était donc devant lui, et il aurait à ce moment donné beaucoup pour voir son visage. Car elle ne répondait pas! Il lui offre une chance extraordinaire, un cadeau inestimable et cette idiote ne réagit pas! Va-t-elle se décider à donner un nom? C'est impensable! Toutes les filles du sanctuaire, y compris les petites apprenties de huit ans, ont toutes, toutes sans exception, le béguin pour au moins un de leurs collègues masculins. Il les entend, ces abruties, s'extasier devant tel ou tel bel homme, aux muscles saillants, à la beauté affolante, et il en passe! Ce sont souvent des compliments sur ces guerriers d'or, dont il faut bien remarquer qu'ils sont l'élite, y compris d'un point de vue esthétique. Mais cette conne! Rien de rien! Est-elle lesbienne? Si c'est cela, il va lui faire passer cette aberration.

- Toujours pas décidée? Alors je vais choisir pour toi. Et tu me remercieras plus tard. Tu es désormais l'épouse du guerrier d'or du Capricorne, le chevalier Shura. Qu'on le prévienne.

Toutes les nouveautés ne le restent pas longtemps au sanctuaire, surtout les histoires relationnelles. Cela arrive rapidement aux oreilles d'un certain jeune grec, qui serre discrètement les poings, mais jusqu'à se couper la circulation sanguine un instant.

Mis face à face avec sa désormais épouse, le chevalier Shura ne perd pas son temps en effusions quelconques.

- Rien dans la loi ne m'impose de te loger dans mon temple. Tu resteras donc dans ta masure, je ne veux pas de toi dans mes pattes. Ta présence indécente irriterait la pureté de la Déesse

- Le Pope a ordonné…

- Il m'a ordonné d'être ton mari. Et un mari commande à sa femme, sans qu'elle ne se permette de répliquer! Retourne dans ton bouge. Tu ne m'intéresses en rien, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines? Que je supporterais de me "mélanger" avec un être inférieur? Tu as cru pouvoir t'élever dans la hiérarchie en mettant la mainmise sur un or?

- Tu ignores tout de mes espoirs et envies!

- Ah oui? Alors qui était donc ton "préféré"? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas nommé, au lieu de laisser le Pope t'imposer son choix?

- En tant que femme, je connais trop bien les multiples contraintes dont on doit s'accommoder chaque jour. Je refuse de lui en imposer une, car rien ne me prouve qu'il considérerait mon amour pour lui enviable

- Tu es une idiote! Il fallait prendre ce que tu voulais, quand tu le pouvais encore. Qui est-ce?

-….

- Réponds-moi! Tu dois m'obéir! Absolument en tout!

- Je… A… Aolia

- Quoi? Ce bâtard!

- Je t'interdis de…

- Tu n'as rien à m'interdire! Comprends bien une chose. Que je ne te surprenne pas dans les bras de ce dégénéré, je ne supporterais pas que mon honneur soit bafoué par ce lâche! Il n'est pas acceptable que je porte les cornes de l'infamie. Si je te trouve avec lui, je le tue. Tout comme j'ai éliminé son traître de frère, est-ce suffisamment clair?

- Oui

- Disparaît maintenant

La vie de Marine ne changea pas beaucoup, malgré quelques réflexions autour d'elle. Certaines envieuses, d'autres plus mesquines, mais c'était la vie au sanctuaire, où avoir ne serait-ce qu'un ami tenait du miracle. Son seul ami, justement, elle ne le voyait pas beaucoup, à croire qu'il l'évitait. C'était en effet le cas. Aiolia prétextait des entraînements, des missions quelconques, voire des hasards pour ne plus se retrouver en sa présence. La savoir dans le lit de son ennemi le rendait fou de colère.

Les mois passèrent vite, avec tous les événements qui secouèrent le sanctuaire. La bataille fratricide entre les ors et les bronzes ne laissa que peu de survivants, mais Aiolia et Marine furent de ceux-là.

- Je voulais te dire quelque chose Aiolia

- Tu vas me demander de pardonner à ton mari. Parce que Saga lui a menti, qu'il n'était pas responsable, c'est ça?

- Non

- Tant mieux. Parce qu'il a tué mon frère, qui était tout sauf un traître et que je ne pourrais pas oublier…

- Je ne viens pas te parler de Shura, au contraire

- Ah?

- Te rappelle-tu quand le Pope m'a désigné un époux?

- Oui, je m'en souviens - " comment oublier cette rage qui m'a saisi! De savoir que cet homme, que je haïssais plus que tout, ce cruel assassin de mon frère chéri, venait de me voler la femme que j'aimais en secret. Comment rester insensible rien qu'à ce souvenir honni?"

- Et bien juste avant, il m'avait proposé de choisir moi-même

- C'est vrai oui. Mais tu n'avais rien répondu

- J'avais un nom à dire pourtant mais je ne voulais pas le contraindre

- Ah oui? Qui ça?

- C'était ton nom Aiolia

Il mit un temps à réagir. - Pardon? Mon….Moi?

- Oui. C'est toi que j'aimais…. Toi que je rêvais d'épouser. Et surtout pas cet homme plus austère qu'un granit

- Mais Marine? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit au Pope?

- Pour t'imposer une vie qui te déplaisait? C'est ce qui nous arrive, à nous les femmes, quand un homme brise notre masque. Je ne voulais pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit

- Mais Marine! Nous serions mariés à l'heure qu'il est! Nous serions ensembles!

- Est-ce? Est-ce que tu aurais voulu?... de moi Aiolia?

- Mais forcément! Je t'aime depuis des années! Et toi, tu laisses le Pope nous séparer!

- Aiolia! Comment pouvais-je savoir? Jamais tu n'avais fais un geste vers moi

- J'étais un paria. J'imaginais que tu ne voudrais pas de moi. Puisque d'ailleurs personne ne voulait de moi, même comme comparse d'entraînement. Alors comme mari, j'étais sûr de n'avoir pas l'ombre d'une chance

- Et pourtant… Oh Aiolia, nous avons été des idiots

- Plutôt oui

Elle se rapproche de lui. - Je ne veux plus laisser passer ma chance

Elle retire son masque

- Marine…. - Et se colle contre son torse.

- Mais tu es sa femme!

- Non, je suis sa veuve

- Mais c'est lui qui t'avait! Qui t'a possédé le premier, je…. J'ai envie d'écarteler ce qui reste de son corps et…

- Il ne m'a jamais touchée

- Pardon?

- Ni même vue sans masque

- C'est impossible!

- Je ne lui plaisais pas. D'ailleurs personne ne pouvait lui plaire. Aucune femme ne tenait la comparaison face à Athéna

- Alors… tu es encore… pure?

- Je ne crois pas que j'aurais laissé un homme autre que toi me toucher Aiolia. Ma nuit de noce aurait été celle de mon suicide

- Oh Marine

- Veux-tu de moi?

- Oui mon amour. Oh oui

Il la prend dans ses bras pour la serrer avec tout le bonheur qu'il espère de leur avenir.

* * *

**Bon c'est gentillet c'est sûr, mais peut être que cela vous a plu un minimum?**


End file.
